


A China Heart

by scarlet_lupin



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, FMA fan ends up in FMA, MORE SHIT, OC, oh and much swearing, some cool shit happens, there's a little OZ reference here, truth portal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlet_lupin/pseuds/scarlet_lupin
Summary: Leanne thought her life was pretty dull before she ended up stuck in a fictional world and in the middle of a brewing war, the question she had to ask herself was would she dare to change things. Or would she leave as soon as the opportunity presented itself and go back to her dull life, without ever wondering what could be.





	A China Heart

Chewing absently on a hangnail on my left pointer finger, I focused on sketching out the final touches on the transmutation circle on front of me. Sparing a brief glance at my phone, open to google images and showing the human transmutation circle from FMA to check I was doing it right, I finished the last alchemical symbol. Smiling slightly I admired my finished piece, running my finger lightly along the edge of the circle, snorting at my self for feeling disappointed when nothing happened.

A slight stab of pain caused me to jerk my finger out of my mouth, wincing when I spotted the small beads of blood welling up along the edge of my nail. Sighing I reached for my bag so I could put a plaster on the tiny wound, my hand had just closed over the strap when the blood slid off the edge of my finger and landed with a soft splat in the middle of the circle. Scowling at the splash of red that ruined my drawing, I licked my non wounded finger and dabbed lightly at the blood, hoping to minimise the damage. I jerked violently when red-ish purple sparks lit the edges of the circle.

I was too stunned to do more than yelp in surprise, when hundreds of tiny shadowy hands stretched out of the page and grabbed onto me before yanking me into the unknown.

xxx

Sitting up and blinking my eyes open I took in the brightly glowing white space around me. "What the hell?!"

"Well hello, what do we have here? Another budding alchemist? My my haven't had a visitor in a little while. I wonder what I shall take from you..." The shadowy outline of Truth looked as thoughtful as an indistinct outline physically could.

Suddenly the hands were back and dragging me backwards, I just barely noticed as I passed the threshold of a large stone door before images started flashing past and knowledge rammed its way into my skull. Clutching at my head, as if that would help hold my skull together when it felt full enough to split, I was about to start screaming for it stop when I caught a glimpse of the familiar rows of books in the library. Desperate to go home and for everything to just stop, I reached for the image, only to find myself staring into what had to be a mirror as my own freckled face smirked back at me.

Blinking in surprise, head pounding with far too much knowledge, I found myself once more facing the blurred form of Truth. Peering over my shoulder at the door I could almost feel the absolute certainty that my way home was back through those doors, however I knew from watching Fullmetal Alchemist I would need a suitable toll to get back through those doors. Wincing I wasn't sure I wanted to even think about what Truth would take from me for my passage here, let alone the return trip.

"I think I've got just the toll for you..."

Head shooting up I locked gazes with the god like entity and it smirked, "good bye little alchemist."

I just barely had time to think 'I am not little damn it!' Before the hands had yanked me back through the door for hopefully the final time.

xxx

At first I just laid on my back on the ground, not really all that keen to get up when I couldn't actually feel the ground beneath me and chance falling on my face. Eventually I hauled myself into a sitting position and looked around a little to try and determine where I was exactly, the grey forbidding looking sky told me I wasn't in the library anymore, this was supported by the very different surroundings. Although for some reason it looked vaguely familiar.

Spotting my bag next to me I reached for the shoulder strap, only to freeze when I caught sight of my hand. I had never worn gloves before in my life except the wooly variety for winter and now there were a pair of white silk kid gloves on my hands. Gawking I peered down at the rest of myself and was horrified by the pale blue lacy dress, a navy blue and white striped sash tied around my waist. On my feet were delicate black flats and long white over the knee stockings.

Feeling more than a little nervous, I lifted a hand and reached up to grab a handful of hair and pull it over my shoulder to examine. Nose crinkling in disgust over the perfect gold ringlets, I was beginning to get a bad feeling about the weird dream I had, because I could think of no reason for any of this other than perhaps the dream not being a dream. That or I had been kidnapped and dressed-up by an absolute weirdo and then abandoned in an alleyway, which was frankly terrifying to consider. However the many random facts and bits of information I hadn't known before floating around inside my head was backing the other theory up.

Staggering to my feet I scooped up my bag and slung it over my shoulder before I picked a random direction and started walking, hoping this one would lead me out of the alley and not further in. I had taken all of three steps when it started to rain, head drooping I resigned myself to walking in the rain and getting drenched.

xxx

Pausing my determined march, I could hear several loud explosions up ahead. Proceeding slower I listened for some indication on what was going on, only to hear another sudden flurry of 'BOOM's'. Leaping forwards I charged down the alley towards the sounds, hoping desperately that no one was hurt.

Skidding around the corner a young voice screamed out, words mixing together and echoing oddly in such a way as to make them nearly incomprehensible. For a fraction of a second I froze when I saw the half destroyed suit of armour sprawled on the ground and trying to crawl towards the two figures I could see just beyond the end of the alley. If I really was in 'the Fullmetal Alchemist' I could safely say I had a pretty good idea of when in the series I was. Allowing my bag to slide down my arm and hit the ground with a solid 'thump' I started forwards again. Striding past the distraught younger Elric brother, and towards the deranged killer known only as Scar.

Scowling I halted just outside the alley and reached down and yanked a shoe off, pitching my arm back and then hurling it with all the force I could muster at the back of the Ishvalan's head. I was very satisfied with the solid sounding 'THWACK' it made on contact.

There was a brief pause and then Scar turned to face me, I could see the exact moment he realised I was the one responsible by his minuscule facial twitch, which from this guy was incredibly expressive.

"Yo scar face, why don't you try picking on someone your own size!"

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING A MICROSCOPIC SHIMP THATS SO SMALL IT COULD SWIM IN A RAINDROP!"

Ignoring the major outburst from Ed I reached for my other shoe, lifting up level with my head and raising an eyebrow threateningly, "I would get out of here if you know whats good for you, I have another shoe and I am not afraid to use it!"

Sneering he said "you will stand in my way?"

I heard Ed suck in a sharp breath and could practically feel the burning itch of his eyes on me, silently telling me this was stupid and I should just go. Squaring my shoulders I said "I won't let you kill him!"

"Then so be it."

Gasping I ducked under his grab and brought my shoe down hard against the back of his leg as he lunged past. Standing I blocked the punch that followed with the side of my arm and spun away from him before he could make another go at trying to get a hold of me.

I was stunned briefly by the odd feeling his attack left in me, it was like standing on the other side of a glass wall and watching someone pounding on it. I could see where his punch had connected but I felt barely anything. I was still staring dumbly at my fore-arm when he went for the floor, creating an explosion that rocked the ground and caused me to loose my footing and flail my arms wildly trying to balance myself.

Leaping over the rubble, he made to wrap a hand around my wrist but I yanked my arms in and tumbled down the small hill of uneven rocks. Barley scrambling out of the way as he came flying back in for another attack. Squeaking I scrambled backwards, eyes rolling in terror when his hand clamped over my face. Blue lightning crackled inches from my face and I locked my eyes on his shades, just barely spotting the confusion creasing his brow before there was a loud CRACK!

The Ishvalan had to jump back violently to avoid getting hit with a bullet, I watched wide eyed as he quickly retreated from the many MP's that had arrived. Roy mustang and Riza Hawkeye in the lead.

For a second I continued to pant wildly before I slumped back against the ground, trying to get my heartbeat back under control. Only to realise as I laid there I couldn't feel the vital organ pounding away in my chest, in fact I didn't even feel out of breath now I thought about my rapid breathing.

Slowly lifting my right hand so it hovered over my face, I reached up with the other and gently tugged the white glove off. Pale unblemished porcelain met my gaze. Literally. Where there had been smooth slightly freckled skin and slender artists fingers was now delicately crafted china hands, the fingers practically a master piece with their fine structure and working joints.

Carefully replacing the glove, I lifted the edge of the three quarter length sleeve and peeked at my elbow, only to find almost identical joints. Lowering the sleeve, I allowed my head to fall back against the concrete with a slightly muffled clink, only reinforcing the surrealism of the situation. Closing my eyes I wanted to cry, but the familiar burning itch in my eyes and nose just wouldn't come. Even that comfort had been taken from me, it seemed I was just a walking shell now. God I was like Al, empty, hollow, only I didn't even have a friend in this world, let alone a brother.

Al. Al! Ed and Al were hurt, I mean I was pretty sure they would be okay. They were fine after a bit a medical help in the anime but this was real, I was here and maybe I had changed something by being here?! What if they died?!

Rolling to my feet I turned around searching for that distinctive flash of gold hair and finally spotted it almost completely obscured from sight in the alley I had come from, behind three equally distinctive blue uniform clad men.

Starting forwards, I paused briefly to collect my shoes as I passed them, hopping slightly while I put them back on, and then when I reached them I hesitated. What the hell was I supposed to say to these people? 'Oh yeah I'm from a different world where you're all fictional characters and I accidentally managed human transmutation and ended up here, oh and my body appears to be made of china...' Yeah no that was so not happening.

I was just stepping back, having decided I should just leave quickly before they spot me, when I suddenly found a hand wrapped around my upper arm. "And just where do you think you're going missy? We have some questions for you..."

Tensing up I wanted to protest as Hues frog marched me towards the other three dressed in military blues around the Elric brothers, however I found my tongue getting tied up by the fact this was Hues. Everyones favourite character, who of course ends up getting killed by Envy, because nobody's favourite character makes it to the end of the series unless they're the main character.

"Yeah like who the hell you are? And how you survived a direct attack to the face by Scar without...you know exploding?" I had always admired Ed's bluntness in the anime but now I was beginning to wish he was slightly less single minded so I could wiggle my way out of this politely. I could always try and make a run for it, however a brief glance around showed me I was now surrounded with Roy and Riza and Armstrong blocking off my only other options for escape, leaving looked extremely unlikely to happen any time soon.

"Um..." I tried to think of a way to explain what happened but when that failed I just reached for my gloves. Immediately I felt a gun barrel against the back of my neck. Squeaking I halted my movements and cowered against where Hues was still gripping my arm, "don't shoot! I was just gonna show you, I can't really explain with words."

I could feel the tension ratchet up with that comment but Riza only said "continue."

After a second when the gun didn't move I slowly reached for my gloves again, this time I managed to slide them both off and held my hands out for inspection. Five sharply indrawn breaths told me they had all spotted the delicate joints marking me as no longer flesh and blood.

"Brother, she's like me!" There was a quiet note of awe in that comment that made me slightly uncomfortable, only for Al's innocent statement to catch Mustang's attention in the wrong way.

"You did it too? Didn't you?"

Despite how it was worded it wasn't really a question, I decided to answer anyway. "It was an accident." Ignoring their incredulous looks and Ed's muttered "Accident?!" As I continued my explanation, "where I'm from Alchemy doesn't work, there are some texts about it but most view it as fiction work and I saw this array...I...I was just copying it because it was kinda pretty and then I ripped a hang nail and got blood on it. I...I tried...I tried to wipe the blood off without upsetting the drawing and it...it came alive! There was purple lightning and black hands and...and.." gasping I hiccuped slightly and slumped against Hues as my legs just stoped supporting me and I slowly slid towards the ground.

Instinctively I reached to wipe the tears from my cheeks, only to choke on a wail when I found my face completely dry, "I can't even cry now."

"Miss! Miss! Please! I know exactly how you feel right now, I'm just the same..."

"NO! You have them! I don't have anyone, I'm completely alone and I'm going to be stuck here like this for who knows how long!"

I was briefly struck by the idea that this body couldn't grow or age, right now I was effectively immortal. Then I remembered what happened in the later parts of the brotherhood series, Al's armour started rejecting his soul. So not immortal then, just hard to kill till my soul and body decided to part company and then I would...what? Just cease to exist?

Stilling I stared blankly ahead as my morbid brain decided to follow this train of thought and investigate it fully, eventually I just exhaled slowly and closed my eyes.

"She looks like a broken doll..."

Eyes snapping open I shot my feet pointing threateningly at the seated suit of armour, "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING A DELICATE FLOWER THAT NEEDS TO BE PROTECTED!?"

"Uh?"

"Well would you look at that, Fullmetal I guess you're not the only person with a _little_ bit of a complex here."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE CANT BE SEEN BEHIND A GRAIN OF RICE!?"

Peering over at the enraged blond, I immediately noticed something extremely distressing about him now I was closer. "No. Fricking. Way."

"What?"

"You're taller than me."

"Wha?!"

Everyone turned to compare our heights when I said that and then Mustang just had to go and rub it in, "look at that Fullmetal, finally found yourself a girlfriend whose head you can see over?"

Eyes narrowing at the Colonel, I considered briefly testing if I could do clap alchemy now that I was thinking straight. Glancing at Hawkeye I really hoped she wouldn't shoot me for this, but I had read about this in a fan fiction and I really wanted to try it.

Pursing my lips in concentration, I gently tapped my palms together, delighted when I felt a slight charge run through me. Holding my hands out in front of myself, I gathered the water in the air and condensed it in the space above Mustang's head, resulting in a wonderful deluge of water hitting the previously smug git's face.

"Wha?!Hell?!Fullmetal?!"

"It wasn't me, I swear!" Ed's statement would have been more believable if he hadn't been almost crying with laughter at the stunned, soggy and spluttering form of his superior officer.

Smirking behind my hand, I wiggled the fingers of the other hand in Mustang's general direction. "I just thought you could do with a bit of cooling down, it was getting a bit...heated."

I pretended very hard to not hear Maes, when he leaned over and loudly whispered to Ed "she would make very good wife material that one."


End file.
